The Moonlight Flower
by Springflowerangel
Summary: This takes place after the ending where the wolf's die BUT in our world two girls get a unexpected visitor, and why do they have to watch over four wolf boys and one wolf female? what's madness well unfold? Kiba/OC, Toboe/OC Blue/Hige, and Tsume/?
1. Prologue

Angel: Here's my very first Wolf's Rain story~ I came up with this idea when me and a good friend MsWolfGirl were talking about her Wolf's Rain story, so I hardly remember all the episode's so this idea came to mind. No flames or Criticism's, don't like then find another story to read. I do not own anything but I do own Kira Flowerz, Hailey Ford belongs to MsWolfGirl. Enjoy~

...

**Wolf's Rain**

**Chapter One: End too Beginning**

...

Kira POV

"Come on, Hailey!"

"Hold your horses girl!"

"Sorry, but I don't have horses so I can't hold onto them."

A tall girl about 5'8 rush outside of her house stopping in front of a short girl about 5'3 with a look that say's 'Really?'

"Anyway's, let's go to school before we're late again."

I nodded and we run the rest of the way to our school. Hello! My name is, Kira Flowerz, the tall girl is my very best friend in the world! her name is, Hailey Ford. We been friends since Kindergarten, we never appart it's hard for our parents to pull us appart when one of us has to go home after spending the night, true story...I actually cling onto Hailey's ankle while my mom was trying to pull me off Hailey by my legs stupid but me and Hailey are so close we are like sisters.

Enough about the past, time for High School~ We actually got to our classroom in time, we sat down at are signed seats which was at the back next to the window, I was sitting behind her while she sat in front of me. School went on like this until it was over for the day yay for that, that means we can go to Hailey's house and watch our favorite anime.

...

I jump on Hailey's bed, got scolded by Hailey so I apolagized to her so she forgave me pat my head then brought out her cullection of Wolf's Rain! Ever since Wolf's Rain appeared on TV we never miss a episode, but we both hated how it ended...we both cried, but enough of that time to watch Wolf's Rain!

"Okay, let's start from the beginning to the end...is that okay Kira?"

I shrug "Sure, what could go wrong?" Oh, how I wish I hadn't said that nothing good comes of it...or does it?

I watch the first episode to the last episode, that's when things started to get very weird and odd specially when the screen was stuck on those flowers Cheza smells like, they were called Lunar Flower very beautiful scenery but more weird when her voice came from behind us so when we turn are heads we went backwards holding each other freaked out, she was transparent too. She was none other then Cheza, the Flower Maiden, but why is she here? she smiled so gently and softly reach her right hand out to us when she was right in front of us all of a sudden.

"_...It's alright, I'm here too ask you for your help..._" she close her eye's sadly hands agents her chest look away "_My dear friends were killed cause of me, and the only way to bring them back, if I send them here to recover and after they recover I can bring them home... Please, you must do this one thing for me._" She look at us both with her dark pink, gentle eye's

How can I say no to that face? I look at Hailey who look back at me, then looking back at Cheza nodding with are own smiles letting go of each other though and standing up.

"We'll help them, but how would we know they are fully recovered?" I ask her who smiled brightly very happily

"_Thank you, and I'll show up once more to bring them home when the time comes...do not worry._" we both nodded

What was weird was when she was mostly staring into my pink eye's, I know how the hell do you have pink eye's? I was born with them but not really, I was dying when mom gave birth to me so they did something and what ever it was saved my life but my blue eye's changed to pink the next day.

"_...Some day you'll have to choose, it'll be a hard choice to pick my flower but do not lose faith and hope..._" she had her right hand agents my cheek while she said all that, which confuse me

She gave one last smile disappearing but then after she left the guys and girl appeared laying on Hailey's floor, we look at each other, look saying 'Oh boy, here comes the hard work.'

...

Angel: Wow, it seems Kira and Hailey are going to be very busy taking care of the wolf's...how they handle it you'll just have to wait until the next chapter~ oh and I do own the made up plot though, Ciao~


	2. Chapter 1

Angel: Here's chapter 1~ hope you all enjoy it~ I do not own anything but I do own the made up plot and my OC Kira, Hailey belongs too MsWolfGirl. Sorry if some characters are OOC, no flames or any kind of criticism's please, don't like my story find another story simple as that, now Enjoy~

...

**Wolf's Rain**

**Chapter One: Wakey Wakey**

...

Kira POV

Me and Hailey put blanket's on all of them so they well be warm when they wake up, right now how are we going to keep them a secret from our parents? It was while when they started to wake up which I hope they wont freak out seeing us since we are humans and they are wolfs. I saw Kiba wake up so I nudge Hailey pointing to him which she smiled, she always like Kiba the best out of the other characters.

"...Wha...where? damn it." he put his hand on his forehead confuse probably where he's at until he saw the others "How...are we alive?"

We both watch him looking at his hands frowning until we both cleared our throats getting his attention fast but he glared at us almost growled at us until Hailey was fast.

"Wait! let us explain. My name is Hailey, and this girl is my best friend Kira... Cheza sent you guys here to recover, she ask us to take care of you and the others before she can send you all back home..."

"What? your lying! we don't need humans help."

"Hailey isn't lying! if your smart you can actually smell some of the Lunar Flower in Hailey's room still." I said defending my best friend

He listened to me and started to smell then look at me almost like how Cheza did but in a different way? weird, it got weirder though when Kiba just went up to me and started smelling me. I look at Hailey who shrugged not knowing why he's smelling me...okay I felt really awkward right now with a guy smelling me even though I know the's a wolf...it's still awkward.

He stop smelling me step back "I do smell Lunar Flower...but you smell allot like one, like Cheza."

I blink confuse, tilt my head sideways "What do you mean? do I smell like Cheza Hailey?" I look over to my friend very confuse who shrug

"Nope, I would of said something long ago...well Cheza was more closer to you then me so maybe her Lunar Flower scent rubbed off you?" I nodded, Hailey always comes up with something that explaines things

"...True, very well I'll believe you two...for now." I rolled my eyes when he turned around and started to wake the others up but I was fast enough to wake up Blue, she's my favorite cause she's the only female wolf so far

"Wakey, wakey~" Yeah I know me being childish at the time like this specialy to a wolf that can bite my head off...but Blue is too kind to do that...I think?

Her eye's blink open sitting up groaning so I help her to sit up "W-where am I? am I still dead?"

"Nope, your alive...and your safe here so no worries." I smiled at her who was looking at me in surprise

"Who...are you?"

"Oh, names Kira Flowerz. That's my best friend Hailey." Hailey waved at Blue with a small smile "I know this is hard to understand, but some how Cheza appeared to us to take care of you and the guys, after you are all recovered she said she'll appear back to bring you all back home."

Okay, I know I'm acting all calm not freaking out here...but I'm holding it all in cause it'll freak them out and I don't want them to think I'm a crazy human girl. I notice Kiba woke up the other guys and told them what me and Hailey told him, Tsume didn't look to happy but he went along with it, Toboe was being a sweet heart as always, Hige being himself but he hasn't changed but he did rush over to Blue worried...he actually push me on my butt, Hailey wasn't too happy he pushed me.

"Hey! you stupid jerk!"

"Huh? why are you so mad about?" I sweat drop when Hige just reacted like he didn't know he pushed me but it's okay he was just worried about Blue but Hailey being overprotective friend...

"Are you that blind! you push Kira, apologize to her now or I'll make you." she narrowed her eye's at him who sweat drop hands up in defence

"Hailey, really it's okay. He was just worried about his friend, right?" I look at Hige when I said that last part, he nodded fast "See? and I'm not hurt so chill." I stood up trying to calm Hailey down it kind of worked

"Fine...but if any of you guys hurt Kira like stupid here?" she pointed her thumb to Hige "I'll kick your butts...got it?"

I sighed at how Hailey is acting, but it's nice to have her as my best friend. We now have to figure this out too.

I clap my hands together but not to loud but enough to get everyone's attention "Okay, since Cheza sent you all here to me and Hailey to keep you five safe, that means you have to split into two groups but since Blue is a female she can choose which group she'll stay with..."

"Good idea Kira, since I don't like stupid over there I'll keep Kiba, and Tsume here while you have Stupid, Blue and Toboe...is that alright with all of you?"

Kiba, Tsume just shrugged not caring, Toboe, and Blue nodded, but Hige...is another story.

"My name isn't stupid! it's Hige."

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river wolfy." I smiled nervously at Hailey who wave her hand dismicing Hige yelling fit and fake yawning

"...Okay since Kiba and Tsumi is staying with Hailey, you three fallow me~ if you wish to rather be in your wolf form go right ahead before we leave."

"...I think I rather be in my wolf form if that's okay with you?" I nodded smiling at Blue

"Sure, what about you Hige?"

"If Blue wants to rather be in her wolf form...then I'll do the same." he gave me a big wide grin

Me and Hailey watch Blue and Hige turn into their wolf forms, I look at Toboe who look down shyly which was so adorable! I wanted to hug him so badly but I didn't want him to think I'm some fangirl...in a way I am but I'm not a crazy fangirl.

"What about you Toboe? do you want to be in your wolf form or human form? cause I can tell my parents your a exchange student from a far away town...and I can hide Blue and Hige in my room since there's always a guest room at my house just in case thing." I informed Toboe

"S-sure, I hate to cause anyone trouble really..."

"That's sweet of you Toboe, but no worries just let me do the talking to my parents and everything we'll be A-okay." I said winking at him, he smiled shyly "Okay, let's go. See you tomorrow Hailey." I hug Hailey and waving at Kiba and Tsume who just nodded or look away

I lead Toboe, Hige, and Blue to outside so Hailey's parents don't see them. I lead them to my house next, it was easy letting Blue and Hige sneak up in my room telling them where my room is but of course my dad and mom walk over wondering if I had fun then they notice Toboe.

"Who's your new friend sweetie?"

I smiled "This is Toboe Wolf...a exchange student, I choosed to take him to our house cause he had no one to take him in at the time...is it okay if he use's the guest room mom, dad?" I gave them the puppy dog eye's

They look at each other then back at me with a smile on their faces and they nodded, I yelled out yes surprising Toboe specially when I huged him making him blush.

"I'm okay to show him his room then! thank you mom, dad." I took Toboe up stairs showing him the room he's going to use until he go's home then I drag him to my room where Blue and Hige where they were waiting

They were human though, Blue was sitting on my day bed, while Hige was sitting on my love couch looking all cool like...which sadly he doesn't look all that cool.

"Toboe Wolf? seriously?"

I turn red out of embarrissment, I did hear a smack and Hige yelp in surprise and pain, I look up to see Hige rubbing his head pouting while Blue was standing up arms cross glaring at him.

"What was that for?" I sweat drop at Hige whining like a dog...in a way he is a dog but a wolf

"For being rude to the human girl...you should be nicer to her after she is taking care of us. Anyways, thank you."

I smiled brightly "No problem Blue, and please call me Kira."

She smiled back softly "Okay, Kira."

"So, how do you know our names anyways?"

"...Cheza, told me and Hailey." I had to come up with something, I can't just say 'Yeah, your characters from a anime called Wolf's Rain' nope not saying that

He nodded "Okay, so...what can we do to pass the time anyways?"

I shrug "I don't know, you can watch TV? here." I grab my TV remote and turn the power on put the channel on a Disney channel and it was Aladdin which was one of my favorite Disney shows "Do you three want to watch this? it's called Aladdin, it's really funny."

"I don't mind, it seems instresting." Blue said sitting back on my day bed with Hige next to her this time, he agreed too though because Blue said she wanted to see it...

I look at Toboe who was nervous "Do you want to watch Aladdin with us Toboe? you don't have too if you don't wanna."

"N-no! I want to, but...the only seat left is your couch."

I turn red realizing me and Toboe had to sit on my love seat, he was blushing too, we didn't notice Hige was watching us with a big grin on his face.

"What are you two love birds just standing there? the movie is going to start."

"Hige! you meanie." I pouted still red in the face "But Hige is right Toboe...I know it's embarrissing, just don't about it just focus on the movie." I smiled trying to help him not to be too embarriss

"O-okay."

We watch Aladdin, then after that was over Hige found my DVD collection's specially my horror cullection's...crap he's doing this on purpose so I end up holding onto Toboe...darn him stupid wolf. So, yeah I was jumping, clinging onto Toboe sometimes hiding my face agents his chest not noticing how bright red his face was and how Hige was cracking up laughing...I'll get him back for this, you better watch your back wolfy cause I'm going to get back at you one way or another.

...

Angel: It seems love is blooming early~ but not too early though that I promise you all, wondering what happened at Hailey's house? find out in the next chapter~ Ciao~


End file.
